The Legend of Zelda : Battle for Hyrule
by lastminute.tom
Summary: The dark past of the Gerudo tribe threatens to return Hyrule to the khaos from which it was created


This is my work if this is similar in anyway to anyone's fanfic or ideas I'm sorry but I haven't read your work I thought of this myself I guess I should really look around to see if anyone has done this before but I'm writing this my way and I haven't got enough time to read however many thousands of fanfics. I don't own the names of any nintendo characters, places or original ideas if I did anything bad please don't sue me. I curse anyone who copies my work without my permission this is not to be taken lightly.  
  
The Legend of Zelda : Battle for Hyrule  
  
Hylians, Zoras, Ritos, Gorons, Tokays, Sheikah, Subrosians, Kokiris and Gerudos these are the Races that inhabit Hyrule and its parallel worlds. The Gerudo tribe though has a past shrouded in mystery. Many of the Gerudos believe that the tribe was formed when a female thief was cursed by a sorcerer, the curse meant that she would never be born a son until a hundred years has passed. The young thief was called Geru and the curse still holds there is only one male born every hundred years and he is their leader. This is mostly true there was a thief called Geru but she was named after a goddess a goddess worshiped by the darker side of the Gerudo culture few are aware of its existence the Gerudo witches worship Geru goddess of khaos. In the time before Hyrule there was nothing but khaos Geru ruled supreme she was in sheer ecstasy the khaos and destruction, sorrow and despair she craved were at her will and command. Geru can from another realm on a higher plain of reality some call it heaven other call it the realm of spirits the other beings sent her away and now they realised that she was growing in power and had to be stopped the four strongest entities challenged Geru they sealed her in the sacred realm where she remained but with her last strength she absorbed the central goddess whose name was Spera the goddess of hope as prophets see the goddesses returning to heaven they do not see Geru consuming the central one that is the space in the triforce. The space however is for khaos that balances out the other pieces of the triforce. Geru remained in the sacred realm and part of her was imprisoned in the triforce then Gannondorf came he was powerful but the Gerudo underground had not informed him of the goddess Geru and so when the triforce split apart Geru was freed. Over many centuries she gradually began to regain her former power.  
  
Drops of water echoed about the cavernous interior of the largest room in the labyrinth, there was a low breathing sound something huge was moving in the shadows. Links eyes picked out a deeper area of shadow on the wall, it was probably a torch bracket he took a step towards it the room lit up in a flash. There at the other end of its lair was a moblin normally this wouldn't have troubled Link but this moblin had an evil intelligence in its eyes. The creature roared and charged at Link its spear as big as a small tree, Link didn't flinch he stood his ground any second the beast would be upon him, at the last possible moment Link leapt swinging from the torch bracket he rolled as he hit the floor pulling out his bow and arrow he fired at the small gap in its armour behind the neck. The creature anticipated the moved and caught the arrow and snapped it in its fingers. "Damn" he remarked under his breath. Taking out his seed satchel he threw a gale seed on the other side of the room he had to act fast the vortex started to pull him in so he hookshotted his way to the door even the chain was strained by the tornado. The storm subsided, the fiend was dazed trying to pick itself up but a bombchu crawled into the exposed back join of his armour. The moblin cried out in pain its back was scorched and its armour came away desperately it tried to hold it on. The reverse magnetism of the magnetic gloves started to squash the monster between its armour and the wall but it was too strong it flung it aside. Link knocked an arrow into his bow again and muttered a few words the beast grinned Link released the arrow but the Moblin was too quick again he caught it just behind the head but it was glowing blue and white. The chill rushed over the moblin and it froze. A shockwave from the megaton hammer shattered it to pieces calmly he strode over to the pile of ice crystals and picked up the silver key it fitted the lock in the wall perfectly the side of the room folded inwards becoming a large hall a shaft of sunlight shone in the centre of the room there was nothing there but something wasn't right. There was a shadow on the floor but there wasn't anything to cause it he looked at the hole where the light was coming from no it wasn't that. He took out the lens of truth there it was a chest with the Hylian royal seal on it on opening it he saw the most beautifully crafted trinket he'd ever seen the Hylian Royal wedding ring he was going to present it to Zelda. 


End file.
